


Singing about the good and dark times

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bard - Freeform, Camelot, F/M, Magic Revealed, Post-Season/Series 03, prophetess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was quite petite, lovely woman in the corner of this room, she was tuned her lut. Nobody puts many attention at her, before the moment when she stood up, and started playing some calm melody. The people in tavern went silent at once, she get attention of all people inside.





	1. The Bard

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologise for mistakes.

Uther is trying to be king still, after that what happend with Morgana, but he is too weak after all this. People says that soon Arthur will become the Regent of Camelot, but for this moment, Uther's heart and spirit is broken, he didn't even commented that his son fit for knights commoners. Arthur was trying not to think about this for now. He know that he must do what is the best for the kingdom, he is a regent now, but not officialy. Everybody comes to him with important stuff, not to his father. Uther spends more of day in his chambers. Silent, contemplative... and Arthur have to deal with ruling Camelot.

That day was diffrent.

When Arthur came to the council room, Uther was standing there, talking with his advisors. Arthur was... saying that he was suprised would be understatement of the century, but he smiled, and welcomed his father. Uther gave his son a mission, to go undercover and recognise the morale of people. That was, so.. simple? Last time when he was doing was... long time ago, even before he was Crown-Prince, he quessed. It sounds like Uther was trying to get rid of Arthur from the Castle, but Arthur couldn't say no. He said to the messenger to find his servant and tell him to came to his chambers.

Merlin was with Gwaine and Lancelot at this moment... or Gwaine and Lancelot was with him. Like always, Gwaine came up with something stupid and trying to convince everybody to do so. Lancelot was his first victim, Merlin supposed be second, but for the goddess, he was saved by messenger telling him to go to prince's chambers. He though that he would never tell such words, but he was grateful that Arthur wanted something from him.

\- Ohh we are going with you. You do something for princess quick, and then we go. - Gwaine said, and Lancelot only nodded. 

Goddess... like with childern. Honestly. He would understand Percival, Elyan... but how he managed to pull Lancelot into this? They went to Arthur's room, like always, Merlin came in without knocking, but Arthur didn't pay attention to this, he get used to. The Prince was looking through window, but when somebody came, he looked in the door's direction. 

\- Merlin, do you need a bodyguards? -  he asked with raised brow. 

\- Nah, We need Merlin to important stuff, so quickly princess, we are in hurry. - Gwaine smiled. 

\- Bang goes with your plans. Merlin and I are going undercover to recognise the people's morale by king's order - Arthur replied. 

All trio was shocked. What? He mean... Uther's order? Uther was in state to giving orders? Why Arthur? This is work for knight, even maybe the squire, not the crown prince. Lancelot locked the open doors. 

\- Arthur... you know this is... weird? - Merlin asked carefully. 

\- Yeah, I'm not stupid Merlin. - he murmured. 

\- Your Father decide to came back to ruling? - Lancelot asked. 

\- It's looks like. 

\- But... 

\- There is no but. I and Merlin are going... and you are trying to behave nice. - Arthur answered. 

\- We made a oath to you, not your father. - Gwaine was loyal to Arthur, not the Uther. When Arthur fit him knight, he didn't even thought about being the Uther's dolly. 

Arthur's face became the stone, he was silent for few seconds, he sighed hard, and looked at two of his knights. He knew that his father wouldn't like this, but they was the bravest and the loyalest knights he ever had. He hoped that his father would understand that... he didn't think about his reaction, now they have a chance to see that and nobody want to see it probably. 

\- I know. I will talk with my father. Tell the others about this situation.  

\- Yes, sire. - Lancelot answered, and he and Gwaine left the room. 

Merlin and Arthur was alone, the warlock wanted ask something, but Arthur just said that they had to move, if they wanna go to the clostest village in decent time. They traveled across Camelot few days. People were scared by events which had happened in Capitol. Merlin tried to talk with Arthur about Uther, but he always change the subject. Everytime. He was not sure if his Father really is in good state to rule the country. On the last day, before they planned come back to Camelot, they stopped in the tawern close to the border of Camelot with Cenred's land. They sat down at free table, and Arthur ordered beer and some local stew. Place was quite loud, crowded.   


\- So... We are going back tommorow... - Merlin started.

\- Don't. Don't start talking about my father. - Arthur answered. 

\- You know that he is unable to rule, right? - Merlin pushed the subject. 

\- Yeah... I know. But he is king, he came back to his advisors, council will support him. I can't play regent - Prince's answered quiet. 

\- But this is matter of time when he again...  

\- Merlin? - Arthur looked at him with 'this' gaze. 

\- Shut up? 

\- Yeah. - Arthur nodded, and started eating his staw which was brought by owner of the tavern. 

There was quite petite, lovely woman in the corner of this room, she was tuned her lut. Nobody puts many attention at her, before the moment when she stood up, and started playing some calm melody. The people in tavern went silent at once, she get attention of all people inside. Arthur looked her with little smile. She must be woman who can care about herself, this area was quite dangerous, far from citadel, she was in travel clothes, from the distance Arthur was not sure if her clothes is not some kind of armor, probably she is not even from Camelot, but she was just sitting there, and playing. But then, she started singing as well. 

_ \- Before He became a hero of tale _

_ there were a right time of trial.  _

_ A mission of his own,  _

_before he get his crown._ \- she sang with wonderful high, but not thorny, voice.

Arthur smiled and listened her beautiful voice, drinking a beer in this same time. He thought about his mission to Perilous Lands. He supposed to be there alone, but like always Merlin must destroy everything. Happily, nobody knows about that, except himself, Merlin and Gwaine. Happily again, the last one didn't tell anybody. Melody becames faster.  


_\- He traveled alone to the place unknown._

_Then on the road, he met a gnome_

_who said 'don't, you wouldn't reach the home_

_because you cannot do this alone'_

Arthur raised his brow when he heard next part of the song. It was strangly familiar to his own mission and Grettir, keeper of the bridge leading to the Elemt.  


_ \- Hey you there! there came your friends  
_

_ together you would reach the mission end _

_they are magic, courage and strength._ \- she was singing and walking with lut between the tables. She stared repeating the last verse as a refren to all her song. Arthur was shocked, he rememered the words of Grettir, about he is courage and he will need magic and strength to end his mission. He was thinking that he must to find this two in himself or something like that, or this was only some crap, but if there was about Gwaine and Merlin? But... yeah. Gwaine has a strength, he couldn't argue with that, but that would mean that Merlin was... magic? No... that was some kind of bullshit. But wait. How the girl know this story is this for sure his story? Gwaine blurted this for some nice lady in tawern?! But... the song was pretty nice, he must admitted that. Maybe not the song itself, but girl's voice was breathtaking. Merlin looked at him. 

\- Is she singing about... - Merlin started. 

\- No.. that's can't be possible, unleast you said someone this story.- Arthur looked at Merlin with threaten.  


\- No I didn't nor Gwaine. - Merlin answered quickly. 

Merlin was shocked as well. He didn't know her, and he didn't know how she could know this story. Without the doubt it was about journey to the Fisher King's lands. He was scared what more the girl knew and she sing about. He thougth that Arthur didn't know about 'magic' part in this trio, or he forgot about it. He prefered avoid uncomfortable questions. Thanks goddes for the 'camlot observation skill'. Unknown girl wanted to sing more, but in this moment some thugs entered to the local and started to laughed like last pigs, and looking for some provocation. She looked at them, and snorted. She stoped playing and singing, and returned to the corner. 

\- You! Harlot with nice tit. Why you stopped? Would you prefer to keep us company? - one of them shouted in her direction with drunken voice and disgusting smile on his lips. Arthur knew or rather met thugs, but always it was suprise for him how they could talked to woman in this way. The girl didn't even answered to this, she drank some water from te mug, even didn't look in their direction. 

\- Ey! My friend is talking to you! - another noted. 

Still no answer. 

\- Prepere yourself for troubles. - Arthur said to Merlin. His servant probably knew that Arthur is going to interfere if they are going to hurt the girl. Arthur reach for his sword 'just in case'.

\- No... he isn't talking. He is lisping. - she murmured. 

\- Hahahahaha, you know. She's right. - Thug roared. 

\- Shut up, no whore will say that about me. - he stood up angrily. 

\- You know even what that mean? I'm impressed. That is hard word. - she provoked. 

\- Shut up you whore! - He  swung to hit her, she was ready to avoid the hit, but she didn't have to, because somebody caught and stopped his hand. She didn't looked at that person at first, at first she sold powerful kick in the balls for the the thug, who came to her. His firends reacted quickly, ready for aggro. 

\- Hello there... ready for some trouble? - She asked with smile on her lips. 


	2. The Companion

...they didn't have to wait to the fight begin. Like always in that kind of situation - people are continuously pulled into the fray, and nobody remembers why it started. Arthur and unknown girl were in the middle of it. They were in team for sure, but who other was with them? Or this was everybody versus everybody? Who knows. Bar brawl became biger and biger, tavern will be completly destroyed after this ends. Arthur was pulled to the wall by some thug, but before he even started jerk, man's grip became weaker, because he was dying from the dagger in his back. Arthur looked at the girl. He was saved by a girl, again... no way. He wanted to fight more, he found in this way to relase his emotion about everything what happened in his life lately, but Merlin caught his arm. 

\- Come on, let's go. - he whispered, when the croud was more interested with fighting each other. Arthur found out that the mysterious girl was no longer here, so he agreed for once with Merlin, and they together sneaked from the tavern. 

They came to their horses, and there was this redhaired girl, standing in front of one of the horses. 

\- You don't enjoy spending time in this tavern too? - she said with the smile. 

\- Sort of... - Arthur answered. 

\- You are welcome. - She smirked. 

\- For what? 

\- I saved you. 

\- No, you didn't - Arthur response was quick. The girl laughed and murmured something like 'If you say so'. She was packing her stuff. Her lut, daggers, bow on her horse. The brawl was still good, and She didn't wanted to wait, she was not scared of traveling in night. 

\- Can I know your name at least? - Arthur asked with a smile. 

\- Lia. And yours? - she answered and in the same time she was scratching the horse on his mane. 

\- I'm Arthur, and this is Merlin. - he said. Merlin was weirdly quiet. He didn't like the fact that the qirl knew something about Arthur's journey. Knowledge is dangerous thing, and he didn't know her. 

\- It was nice to meet you, but I'm going into the road. - she smiled little. There was weak ligth from the tavern, so they could see each other, barely, but they could. Arthur was quiet for few seconds, he was thinking about something... _ohh this can't be good._ \- Merlin thought. 

\- Where are you going? We don't stay there either - Arthur asked with curiosity in his voice. The girl was... quite interesting. Not because that she saved his life... which she didn't, but she was woman who can handle herself, and she was traveling alone and singing in random taverns. He wanted to know something more about. Lia looked at men and sighed, she was wondering if she needs company. 

\- I'm going to the Imperial route and then to the Nemeth. - She answered. 

\- We are going to the Citadel, so we can travel together if you don't have nothing against it. - Arthur said like gentelman, court manners and that kind of things. Even if he was incognito he couldn't act in a different manner. Arthur asked Merlin to take their stuff and prepare them to journey after while all trio was on the road to the Imperial route, from there Lia was planing going to Nemeth, and they to the Camelot Citadel. 

\- So... you are from capitol, aren't you? What are you doing here? - she asked, to started some kind of conversation. They were far, far away from the home. There was almost no man's land. Interregnum. Lawlessness. 

\- We are coming home from the visiting my family, I'm from Cenred's Lands. - Merlin lied, Arthur noded with little suprise. Merlin always was so terrible lair, but now it was... almost perfect lie. 

\- And you came to the Camelot? Why? - She asked with suprise. 

\- Good place like any. - Merlin response made Arthur wondered, he never talked with Merlin about why had left Ealdor. He only knew that Merlin "don't belong there" and was looking for new place to himself. 

\- And from every places, you choose Camelot Citadel? - she asked with doubt and sarcasm. - There wasn't worse places? 

\- It isn't so bad - Arthur answered in a flash, he remembered that he is under cover still, he didn't tell the Lia that he is prince of Camelot, and she didn't recognise him, so there was no point to telling truth, but he felt that he must defend his home. 

\- I was there twice... and sooner I will die, than will come there again. - she answered with smile. Lia didn't know that she is talking with prince and his servant. They didn't look this way, she thought about them as random travelers. 

\- Why? - Arthur asked. 

\- Oh you know... Pyre stuff. Last time when I was there, King was burning alive some children. Lovely place. - she rolled her eyes, but they couldn't see that. That made Arthur's lips closed. He didn't know how he should answered that. Travelers think in this way about Camelot? Place where is only death? Merlin was quiet too. Lia figured that probably she said something that bothered them. 

\- The song... - Merlin started carefully, Arthur looked in his direction.

\- Hm? - she murmured. 

\- The song which you was singing in the tavern, what is it about? You didn't finish. - he said. - Where you heard such story? - he asked. 

Arthur looked at him, trying to show him that he is not gentle with this last question, and it can be suspicious. But Lia only laughed, and shrugged.

\- You know, I'm bard... I know many stories, I'm living from that. This is actually druid's story. - she replied with smile on her lips. 

\- Druid's? - Arthur asked. 

\- Yeah, I met some druids in another kingdom. They have nice stories. I drawed inspiration from one, and transfered it into a ballad. - she answered. - like always. - she added.

Arthur relieved with relief, she didn't know nothing about his mission, it was only strange coincidence, but Merlin felt unkind shiver on his back. She knew stories about Emrys and Once and Future King? How much did she know? So many questions... but he have to be discreet. 

\- So... this is how you work? From tavern to tavern, siniging? - Arthur asked. 

\- Not always taverns, I'm going to King's court now. Princess loves my voice. But mostly I'm in travel, from place to place, avoiding troubles. - she answered. - Why are you asking? I feel like interrogation \- she said, and looked at Arthur. He has so many question, that make Lia thinking about the reason of this. Like he had never seen bard. She knew that female bards aren't so popular, but still... maybe no one want to sing in Camelot? She wouldn't be suprised.   


\- Sorry, I am just suprised. Don't often I can see woman who decides traveling alone, that is dangerous. - he answered uncertainly, like his words hurt her in some way, but she only laughed. 

\- I can take care of myself. You are traveling only in two, that is no much difference, when you would be attacked by group of bandits. - she replied. 

\- But... - Arthur started, but Lia interfered. 

\- But I'm woman right? - she asked, smirking. 

Arthur wanted to denied, say that he had something else on mind, but He couldn't. 

\- Yeah. - he noded, and make Lia laugh again. 

\- You should be quiet, I wanna remand you, that we are traveling by forest in middle of night. - Merlin growled. Lia rolled her eyes, and looked at Arthur direction. Forest was not so dark, moon was high on the sky and road was quite visible.

\- Your companion, he always is so...tedious? - Lia asked quiet, but Merlin could hear her words. 

Arthur frowned for while, no. Merlin was not always like now, that was quite strange for him actually. He always talks to much in wrong situations, attracts problems. That was Merlin's style. 

\- Something bite you today Merlin? - he asked. 

Merlin only murmured something. He didn't trust Lia. He didn't tust easly anybody that know the prophecy. It was like having knife on his throat. It seems like she knew it only like old Druid's story, but everybody can tell that. She wasn't traveling to Camelot, but she still made him nervous. If she started talkin' about prophecy, Arthur could become more suspicious, if he hadn't become yet. He was not very observant, sometimes Merlin's thinking that is some kind Camelotian feature, but there is some limit. Lia and Arthur was talking all the journey about many things; places, people, another countries, fighting. Lia claimed that she is autodidact in fighting. They made a break in the forestby early morning, Arthur had to pee, and Lia wanted to get water from the stream. She looked... dizzy? Maybe this because sleepless night, they all was tired.  


\- What's wrong? - Merlin asked carefully. 

\- A headache, nothing more... guard the horses, I will come back soon. - she answered, and disappeared in the forest. He followed her, he had to check. There was something wrong in her, but he didn't know what. She came to the stream, and wash her face. She became very pale, her breath was sharp, she babbled something, but Merlin couldn't understan what she is saying. She was in this state for while and she stood up, but she didn't look well still. But Merlin decide to came back to the horses, he didn't want that Lia noticed that he was following her. After that they set off again. She challanged Arthur to fight, when they came out the forest. 

\- Oh come on... I don't want beat the woman. - He answered. 

\- Or... being beaten by woman? - she smirked, when she came off the horse. 

Arthur only laughed, and took his sword. Lia pulled her long daggers, they easly could be mistaken with short swords. 

\- Come on... Merlin, you are judging. - she turned into Merlin direction and smiled. He didn't like her, but she didn't care. 

They stood on the meadow, and begain to fight. For Arthur's suprise, she was very quick and flexible. She avoid his every hit. 

\- That is all that you have? - she provoked. 

Finally, their blades crossed, she blocked his hit, and doubled. Her attack was sneaky, quick, could be deadly if she was trying harder. Arthur was suprised by her skills, but he didn't allowed himself to be defeted by woman.... (again.) He overthrown her and  put his sword to her body, thinking that is over, but she quickly take some loose sand, and threw into his eyes, she rosed in the flash, and put her dagger to his neck. Arthur took step back, avoiding eventual cut, and again they started fight in the clash. Merlin started to enjoy this honestly. Maybe he didn't started trust her, and he was afraid that she can hurt Arthur in this 'innocent fight', but... Arthur got a thump by girl? Priceless. 

Arthur felt weird feeling when he hit her in the fight, he didn't like fighting with women, but she always used his hesitation. And that made her victorious in this fight. Not only that... but she was attacked below the belt, unfairly. Arthur was on the ground, and she was sitting on his chest, putting dagger to his neck. 

\- Nice fighting skills, worth of knight. - she answered. 

\- You cheated! 

\- Yeah. That is diffrence between fighting skills worth of knight and good fighting skills. One are honorous, second is giving survival. - she answered when she was standing up, Lia gave him hand to help, which he used. 

\- You won only because you played unfair, where is satisfaction in that? - he asked, his pride was wounded. 

\- I like playing unfair. - she smirked, and came to the horse. 

\- You finished playing? - Merlin asked with stupid smile. 

\- What, you are jealous that woman has better fighting skills than you? - Arthur mocked. 

\- And apparently she has better skills than you. - He replied with smile, Arthur send him only dangerous look, that made Lia laugh again. She was smiley, and had wonderful laugh, charming.   


\- We need come back to Camelot. - Merlin said. 

\- Ohh.. come on... really, you don't have better places? - she asked with fake grim. 

\- You can come with us... we could show you, that Camelot is not so bad. You could singing something on the king's court. - Arthur proposed.

\- Nah... I pass. How you can propose me sining on the court? - she asked with smile. Yeah, she could earn good money, but get to the court is not so easly. She can't say "hey, I want to sing on the feast". It isn't working this way. 

\- I can, because I'm Prince Arthur. - He revealed himself. 

Merlin wasn't overjoyed by that, he prefers to stay anonymous, but it was to late. Lia gave him strange, shocked look. She... didn't know what she should say. Fastly she stowed her weapons, and sat on the horse. 

\- No thanks... I pass. I don't want to have nothing with Camelotian nobility. - She answered angrily. 

\- Wha... what? Why? - Arthur asked. 

\- Ask you beloved father what happend with Paul Rathtyen. - she murmured, and made her horse to galop, and she left them behind, never turning back. 


	3. The Betrayal

Arthur and Merlin came back to the Camelot in silence. Arthur didn't want to talk, he was thinking about Lia and what she had on mind when she said him to ask his father about someone called Paul Rathtyen. Probably it was someone important to her, but who? Family? Lover? And what his father had to do with it. He had never heard that name, but He had to be important. Lia was nice girl, carefree, funny, feisty... but when he said that he is prince of Camelot, the way she looked at him with shock but there was something more. Anger, fear, sorrow, bitterness. She just ran away. Was she sorceress? Noo.. that had no sense. She was to good in fighting skill to had magic. If she had magic, she didn't need so skills. But on the other hand, all this talking about survival.

He shouldn't thinking about it. He went to his father, to make report about his journey. His father greeted him... coldly? Like he was quilt of something. Uther was more mysterious and quiet, Arthur didn't like it, had no knowledge what his father is thinking. He felt like his father blames him that Morgana betrayed them. He wanted to ask Uther about this... Rathtyen, but he looked at his father and he didn't want talking with him more than it is necessarily. Father's advisors was thinking in the same way as he saw. He went to the Gaius's chambers, to find Merlin. He wanted to enter the room, but then he heard Merlin's voice.

\- Did you ever hear name Rathtyen? - Merlin asked, Arthur didn't knew but he guessed that Merlin was eating in the same time and was speaking with full mouth. Arthur stoped before doors. He could enter, but... if this is somekind story that could bother his father, Gaius could have some problems with saying this in front of him, to Merlin he will tell the truth.

Gaius looked at Merlin with suprise on his face. He heard this name long long time ago last time.

\- Why are you asking? - he didn't answered.

\- I heard this name on the road. - Merlin answered simply.

Gaius looked at him suspiciously.

\- Rathtyen was a noble family in Camelot once. - Gaius answered slowly. - But all are dead  - it looked like Gaius wanted to end the subject as soon as possible.

\- How they died? - Merlin asked.

\- Mostly in the wars... but last of the Rathtyen died as the traitor of Camelot. - Gaius replied, there was something in his voice. He was not angry about the treason or something like that, there was some sad in his voice.

\- Can you tell all story without my questions every five seconds? - Merlin asked, seeing that his mentor wanted to hide something. That was quite suprise for Arthur, he didn't know that Merlin would speak to Gaius in this way.

\- Fine... Paul Rathtyen was Uther first knight before the Great Purge  - Gaius started the story. Arthur was shocked, how could he never hear about his father first knight? - He was the most loyal knight of Camelot, and he and his wife was best friends to Uther and Ygraine. - he countinued.

\- Neira, Paul's wife was in pregnant almost in the same time as Ygraine, both living on the court. - Gaius added to make story full.

\- Uther had friends? - Merlin asked with doubt in his voice. Arthur would hit him in this empty head if he was there... but there was some right in this. Arthur had never seen anybody who he could name as "his father friend". Even Gaius.

\- He was diffrent man then. - Gaius answered and decided to countinue the story. -... but Neira was sorceress. Then this was not a problem. She was learning magic on the court. 

\- Oho.. I don't see happy ending for this. - Merlin interfered, Gaius only nodded. His father and mother had Sorceress as friend? Best friend? First knight of Camelot was married with sorceress? This was against everything that Arthur was tought. 

\- When Ygraine died, and the Great Purge began. Uther started with people on his court. - Gaius sighed hard, he lost many friends that time. - Neira managed to escape with her husband help... She born a child, but they were captured. 

\- Uther didn't let go even his friend? - Merlin asked, but this was retorical question. 

\- Uther condemned to death Her, and her daughter \- Gaius answered - Paul... didn't take this well. Seeing as his king, his friend want to kill all his family. 

\- What did he do? - Merlin asked, Gaius had told that Paul  was traitor of Camelot, so Merlin guessed that this is not end of this tragic love story. 

\- On the begining he wanted to rescure his wife and child, but when he failed... He challenged Uther to the duel for life and death - Gaius answered. Arthur was shocked, he never heard this story. He didn't know anything about his father before Great Purge, he was told that magic is evil itself, but Gaius is telling now a story of tragic love, where not magic was evil... but his father. 

\- And Uther killed him? - Merlin predicted, but Gaius shook his head. 

\- Uther didn't accept the challange, he said that Paul is under Neria's spell, and when she die, he will be free. He made him watch as Neria is burned alive. - Gaius said, looking somewhere away, it was so easly to bring this memory back, as he saw young, talented woman... burned on the pyre. 

\- There was no spell, right? - Merlin asked with numb voice, he lost appetite. 

\- No, there was no spell. He truly loved her. He felt as he lost everything. He didn't even challange Uther, he attacked him in the middle on meeting. 

\- That was suicide, Uther had guards for sure. -Merlin answered. 

\- He had. But I think that Paul didn't want kill Uther... he wanted to die. - Gaius said sadly. 

There was silence in the room. Arthur was standing before the door, and thinking. That story made him feel... dirty. That his father betrayed his friends in that way, but then he heard little voice in his head, that all magic is pure evil. He saw what magic did to Morgana... but in Gaius's mouth it sound like... nothing. Like job, of hobby... nothing evil. Not in this story. This was story of treason, but Paul was not quilty here. Arthur wanted to go away, forgeting that he came here to talk with Merlin, but then he heard Merlin's voice again. 

\- You said that Uther wanted Neira's and her daughter death... but then you said that Paul saw only her wife on the pyre...  - Merlin noticed, Arthur must said, that was good observation. 

\- Uther was told that Lia died in hard conditions in the dungeons.... but the child survived, Neira's friend took her away from Camelot. - Gaius answered.

Merlin was in hard shock when he heard name of the child. Lia... like the woman that they met. She was more or less in Arthur's age. She was Lia Rathtyen, daughter of Neria and Paul Rathtyen, traitors of Camelot in Uther thought. She knew his parents's history, and when Arthur admited that he is prince of Camelot... Goddess. No suprise that she reacted badly. No. She reacted kindly in that kind of situation. She didn't wanted revange, she only wanted had nothing with this kingdom. Again. No suprise. Merlin was speechless. Arthur thougth that he heard enough... that was too much. He went to his room. Lia was daughter of his mother friend. He saw a situation in his mind's eye where his mother and Lia's were sitting in the garden, or somewhere else and was talking about their future children. Planing future. His mother died, and his father killed her parents. He wasn't no longer suprised by her reaction. She knew. Probably she saw in him only his father's son.

But Magic was evil... or wasn't? There was few situation where magic was quite useful. Druid's used cup of life to heal Sir Leon. There was this bulb of light which showed him path in cave. Mordred, he was only innocent child. There was Will, Merlin's friend. He didn't seem as powerful and evil. He just wanted to save his village, his home. Not many, but there was something. Maybe magic is corrupting after time? No, that had no sense. He knew one. He remembered how Gaius suffered, when he was accused of magic. Gwen's father died. Gwen was accused of using magic too, Merlin too. They were innocent and his father sick forethought made them suffer. 

-  You are thinking like traitor Arthur - he whispered too himself. He was thinking against his father will, that was begining of treason in some way. He lied on his bed in his clothes, tired after sleepless night and this story. 

***

In the same time, Gaius looked at his ward. 

-  Can I ask, why are you asking about his family? - Gaius asked. 

\- I... We... I think... that we met Lia. - He stammered.

\- What? - Gaius was in shock. He didn't know what happened to the child next, he could think that she survived that long, but meeting her? That was something... strange. - Where? - he asked.

\- On the Camelot's border in the Tavern. She is a bard. Next we traveled with her to the Imperial Route, she was traveling to Nemeth. - Merlin answered. - There is something more... She was singing about Arthur's mission to Perilous Lands. And... I felt weird around her... she had... strange aura. - Merlin said, he didn't know if that what he said has any sense, but he felt in this way. Gaius was not suprised, more... worried. 

\- Does she have magic like her mother? -  Merlin asked. 

\- I don't know if she know any spells... but her mother was prophetess \- Gaius answered. 

\- Prophetess? You mean Seer? 

\- No... this is not the same. There was said that by the prophetess speak Triple Goddess herself. People like her told the prophecy about you and Arthur. - he answered. 

\- But.. she didn't seem to know this is about Me and Arthur, she told us that is some kind of druid's tale. - Merlin said. 

\- Maybe.. she didn't know much about her role. - Gaius answered. 

Merlin knew how it is like. Living without knowledge about his power, thinking that is curse, sickness. That you are freak, monster. Probably her Mother could teacher her how to live with that... but Uther killed her. And Merlin is still suprised when somebody want kill Uther. He shoud get used to. But Lia didn't seem to want revange... more like she wanted had nothing to do with Camelot. He can't blaime her. 

\- She left Camelot, right? - Gaius asked after while. 

\- Yeah. - Merlin nodded. 

\- Good... this gift is unpredictable. It is better for her to stay away from Camelot. - Gaius said. 

\- Unpredictable? How so? - Merlin asked, he was curious. He stoped to see danger in Lia... he understanded now this weird feeling, that must had something with being Prophetess. 

\- She don't know when she will start prophesy. It is suddenly. Her Mother after many years of traning could predict his only a hour before start. Sometimes it is only whisper in her head, sometimes it looks like possesion. - Gaius replied. 

That was dangerous for sure... he wondered if she had 'attack' of her gift in the forest that night... She looked so fragile then, but he was no sure about this, so he stayed silent about this fact. Whispers in head, madness. Why is she singing about it? It could be dangerous. But Merlin shouldn't thinking much about it, she is gone. Probably soon she reach Nemeth. Pity. He was unkind for her, he regret it now, but he can't change it now. After meal, Merlin went to the bed, completly forgeting about Arthur, he was so tired after that sleepless night. It wasn't his first one, but now he just want go sleep. Before sun rised, Merlin woke up, eat quick breakfast, and went to the kitchen for the royal meal... and to the prat's chambers. Probably for the lecture about yesterday. Merlin put salver on the table, and walk to curtains.  


\- Rise and Shine! - he yelled, and looked in Arthur's direction, and he was suprised, when he realised that Arthur hadn't sleep. 

\- You are late, and didn't show up yesterday. - Arthur found.

\- Sorry. 

\- No problem - Arthur answered. 

Merlin was suprised.. no, shocked. That was not tipical for Arthur. Merlin expected extra duties, lecture about his lazinest, that he is the worst servant in Camelot or all kindgoms. But not simply 'no problem'.

\- Are you feeling well? - Merlin asked carefuly. 

Silence was his only answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know... every RPG team needs Mage, Warrior and the Rouge.  
> So... let them have a rouge. :D


End file.
